


Настало время собирать камни, чтобы кое-кому досталось на орехи

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Собаки — это проклятие всей жизни Тони. Они громкие, они надоедливые, они все портят, но важнее всего — они обожают гоняться за несчастными белками, которые всего-то пытаются запасти желудей на зиму. Тони ненавидит их за то, что они терроризируют своим лаем всё беличье население поляны и постоянно суют нос в дела, которые их не касаются. Каждое утро на рассвете на поляну наведывается белый хаски с чёрной полосой на шкуре; если он вдруг видит занятого своими заботами Роуди, то обязательно кусает его за лодыжки. Когда солнце заливает поле золотыми лучами, к ним наведывается наполовину бритая пуделиха с дурацкими висящими ушами. Люди тут же начинают охать и ахать над её красотой, Пеппер мечет яростные взгляды с дерева, а пуделиха только приосанивается и ухмыляется.Тони сыт собаками по горло. В конце концов, он, белка, обязан защитить свою территорию и свою семью.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Настало время собирать камни, чтобы кое-кому досталось на орехи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this is nuts, but be a little boulder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345873) by [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger). 



> Авторские теги: золотистый ретривер!Стив; белка!Тони; AU — животные; крэк; флафф; ангст и херт-комфорт; не могу поверить, что я это написал(а); собаки; белки; Хаммер — подонок.
> 
> Бета - [Apple of your eye](https://ficbook.net/authors/388505).

Собаки — это проклятие всей жизни Тони. Они громкие, они надоедливые, они все портят, но важнее всего — они обожают гоняться за несчастными белками, которые всего-то пытаются запасти желудей на зиму. Тони ненавидит их за то, что они терроризируют своим лаем всё беличье население поляны и постоянно суют нос в дела, которые их не касаются. Каждое утро на рассвете на поляну наведывается белый хаски с чёрной полосой на шкуре; если он вдруг видит занятого своими заботами Роуди, то обязательно кусает его за лодыжки. Когда солнце заливает поле золотыми лучами, к ним наведывается наполовину бритая пуделиха с дурацкими висящими ушами. Люди тут же начинают охать и ахать над её красотой, Пеппер мечет яростные взгляды с дерева, а пуделиха только приосанивается и ухмыляется.

Тони сыт собаками по горло. В конце концов, он, белка, обязан защитить свою территорию и свою семью.

Поэтому, когда в следующий раз с поводка спускают йоркширского терьера-девочку и та с лаем и восторженным визгом бежит к замершему малышу Питеру, Тони встаёт перед ним, излучая ярость изо всех беличьих сил. Щенка пугает его внезапное появление, и она пытается остановиться, не врезавшись в Тони. У неё не слишком хорошо это получается, но зато она даёт Тони прекрасную возможность насовать камней прямиком в дурацкую распахнутую пасть. 

— Оставь нас в покое! — сурово требует Тони и для большей выразительности с силой тычет терьера в нос. Щенок потрясённо разевает пасть — оттуда сыпятся камни — и пятится назад, испугавшись разъяренной беличьей мордочки. Хныча и скуля, она уносится к своему человеку настолько быстро, насколько ей позволяют коротенькие лапки.

— Мистер Старк, мистер Старк! — Тони едва начинает поворачиваться, как на него налетает с объятиями Питер, тут же опрокидывая навзничь. — Спасибо огромное, что спасли меня! Она была такая страшная!

Тони неловко похлопывает Питера по голове.

— Ерунда. Просто будь в следующий раз осторожнее, большой мир — это ужасное место. Ну а теперь беги, парень. — Питер ещё немного обнимается с ним напоследок, прежде чем ускакать прочь, оглушительно зовя Эм Джей.

Тони слышит сдавленное хмыкание и, резко вскинув голову, пронзает гневным взглядом Роуди и Хэппи. Их щёки набиты желудями, но это не мешает им вовсю развлекаться за его счёт.

— А ну. Не. Смейте, — рычит Тони и уносится прочь.

Он уже не видит, как они переглядываются и прыскают желудями во все стороны, но до него доносится их неудержимый хохот.

— Я всё слышу! — кричит он, взмывая на своё дерево. Ему ещё нужно поработать над новым проектом под кодовым названием «К чёрту собак».

К этому времени большинство собак уже выучили, как яростно Тони защищает свою территорию, и стараются обходить её стороной, чтобы не попасть под град крошечных снарядов. Этому быстро учатся даже те, кто впервые появляются на поляне.

Этому учатся почти все… кроме того глупого золотистого ретривера, который, похоже, просто не умеет учиться.

Ретривер тоже был новичком на поляне, и ему, как и всем собакам, не терпелось перенюхать всё вокруг — когда нос щекотала трава, он неудержимо чихал, — и, конечно, позагонять бедных белок на деревья. Сперва Тони наблюдал за ним издалека, потому что, пока солнце стояло высоко в небе, он счастливо носился по другому краю поляны. Но потом… потом он начал заходить на новую и неизведанную территорию, постепенно приближаясь к владениям Тони, — и тот приготовился осыпать его градом камней, когда граница наконец будет нарушена.

Пять солнечных циклов спустя Тони устраивает ему свой фирменный приём. Ретривер с удивленным лаём отскакивает назад, уворачиваясь от камней, вскидывает морду и натыкается на гневный взгляд Тони.

— Привет! — говорит глупый пёс. Даже его голос звучит по-дурацки — мягко, как мёд, и светло, как солнце. Он немного опускает голову. — Меня зовут Стив. Я тут новенький.

— Уходи. Собакам здесь не рады. — Тони швыряется в него камнем. Стив отступает на шаг в сторону, чтобы избежать летящего снаряда, и хмурится.

— Это грубо, — укоряет он. — Я всего лишь представился. Я не собирался на тебя нападать.

Тони хмыкает, но Стив вроде бы выглядит совершенно искренне. Тогда, неторопливо переставляя лапку за лапкой, Тони спускается с дерева и оказывается с ретривером морда к морде. Они настолько близко, что Стив сводит глаза к носу, чтобы разглядеть мелкую белку.

— Меня зовут Тони — ну что, счастлив? А теперь убирайся. — Он отталкивает эту тупую слюнявую морду от себя, вынуждая Стива попятиться — и выйти за пределы его территории. Тони проводит лапкой черту по земле, указывает на неё и зло смотрит на Стива. — Это граница. Ты за неё не заходишь. Зайдёшь — и я накормлю тебя камнями.

— Замётано, — радостно восклицает Стив — и тут же нарушает правила. Он вытягивает шею вперёд, тычется в Тони носом и резко отдёргивает голову. Тони только и может, что стоять столбом за чертой и потрясенно наблюдать за тем, как пёс несётся к своему хозяину. Он медленно подносит лапу к щеке и касается мокрого пятна, оставшегося там, где Стив прижался носом к шерсти.

Тони передёргивает.

— Мерзкий пёс, — бормочет он и медленно бредёт к своему дереву. Впрочем, он резко разворачивается обратно, вспомнив, что у него иссяк запас оружия — которое ему обязательно понадобится, когда Стив осмелится вернуться.

Тони ожидал увидеть Стива уже в следующий солнечный цикл (потому что на их поляну постоянно наведываются одни и те же собаки, Пеппер даже расписание составила), но целых семь циклов о нём нет ни слуху ни духу. Тони увлечённо роется носом в земле, как вдруг сзади раздаётся жизнерадостное:

— Привет, Тони!

Тони взвивается в воздух от неожиданности. С каких это пор собаки стали такими незаметными? Они шумные, они вечно запинаются о свои лапы, они норовят облизать всё, что встречается им на пути. Тони с шипением приземляется на четыре лапы уже лицом к Стиву, пушистый хвост сердито мечется из стороны в сторону. Стив лежит у самой черты, и из его широко открытой пасти свисает язык. Отличная возможность, чтобы насовать в эту дурацкую пасть камней и взмыть обратно на дерево.

Тони не оглядывается и не видит, как Стив понуро бредёт прочь от черты.

Ещё три цикла он не появляется, но зато Тони каждое утро находит у корней своего дерева прекрасный золотисто-коричневый жёлудь. Сперва он подозрительно смотрит на него, принюхивается, дёргая носом, обходит, разглядывая то с одной, то с другой стороны. Вроде бы ничего подозрительного не происходит — даже когда Тони осторожно тычет в него лапкой и стремительно отскакивает назад. Тогда он решает, что опасности нет, хватает жёлудь и утаскивает в кладовую к остальным орехам.

Стив приходит и садится у границы, когда солнце в четвёртый раз взбирается на самый верх. Пока пса не было, Тони совсем не думал о его дурацкой морде, свисающем из пасти языке и сияющих глазах. 

— Привет, Стив. Пока, Стив, — бурчит Тони. Он ни разу не скучал по этой шерстяной горе. — Ну и где тебя носило?

Ему совершенно не интересен ответ, вот ни капли. Но он всё равно ждёт — а Стив откровенно радуется вопросу.

— Привет, Тони! Я был занят. Мой человек водит меня в разные места и просит сперва понюхать что-нибудь, а потом поискать. Когда у меня всё получается, он дарит мне игрушки!

— По-моему, твой человек заставляет тебя работать, — хмыкает Тони, забыв на мгновение, что ему вообще наплевать, где Стив был.

— Даже не знаю, Тони. Это весело, да и потом меня хвалят. Чего уж лучше? — Глядя на Тони, Стив стучит хвостом по земле. — Я тут хотел извиниться за то, что подкрался к тебе тогда. Я не думал тебя пугать.

— Ты вовсе меня не испугал, — резко отнекивается Тони, с раздражением помахивая хвостом. 

Стив с любопытством наклоняет голову.

— Нет? Тогда почему ты взлетел на дерево, как перепуганная белка?

Ах вот значит как. Что ж, с Тони довольно нападок. Он сигает вперёд, подгадав так, чтобы Стив успел разинуть пасть от изумления. Миг — и белки уже нигде нет, а у Стива пасть полна камней.

Когда Тони в следующий раз видит золотой солнечный шар, рысящий к его краю поляны, то со стоном вскидывает лапки вверх.

— Снова ты! Ты ещё не выучил свой урок? Сколько мы уже встречались? Трижды, четырежды?

Стив запрокидывает голову, чтобы разглядеть сидящего на нижней ветке Тони, а потом наклоняется к самой черте — которая уже превратилась в воображаемую. Из его пасти вываливаются прекрасные жёлуди, такие же идеальные, как и те три, что припрятаны в зимней кладовой, и теперь Тони знает…

— Мир? — с надеждой спрашивает Стив — и щедро угощается камнями. Когда он опускает взгляд, желудей уже нет.

***

Они не видятся несколько солнечных циклов — гораздо дольше, чем раньше, хотя Тони особо и не считает. С деревьев тихо опадают красно-жёлтые листья, и Тони отправляется за последними желудями вместе с Пеппер, Роуди и Хэппи. Они рискованно выбираются куда дальше обычного за пределы своей территории и пихают как можно больше орехов за щёки, чтобы зимой точно было что есть.

Они так заняты поисками скудной пищи, что забывают следить за окрестностями, — и, на их беличий вкус, рычание раздаётся слишком громко и близко. Все белки, как одна, поднимают головы, и из разинутых ртов забавно сыпятся жёлуди. На краю поляны стоит стая собак, и их злобные морды обещают боль или даже смерть противнику, если тот попробует хотя бы пикнуть.

Это вам не Стив, вот уж точно. В отличие от дружелюбного ретривера, им точно хочется поохотиться.

Только что все стояли неподвижно — и вот уже белки бегут во всю прыть, подстегиваемые адреналином: жить-то хочется! Позади громко лают собаки, возбуждённые погоней.

— Ходу, ходу, ходу! — орёт Тони, изо всех сил перебирая лапками. Но когда сзади слышится полный ужаса крик — он тут же останавливается. Оборачивается. И видит, что пёс цапнул Пеппер за ногу; с такой раной она быстро бежать не сможет.

Через одну секунду их настигнут остальные собаки. Ещё через одну — Пеппер ждёт неминуемая гибель.

Пока Тони жив, он этого не допустит. Он разворачивается и мчится назад ещё быстрее, резко ускоряясь. Ему кажется, что злой пес очень медленно наклоняет голову и скалит зубы на тяжело дышащую Пеппер.

— Нет! — Тони буквально влетает между Пеппер и врагом. Собачьи клыки пронзают шерсть и плоть. Тони с головы до пят прошивает ослепительно-жгучей невообразимой болью.

— Беги, — шепчет он Пеппер. Замерев под ним, она пялится на него широко раскрытыми глазами. — Беги! — повторяет он, и, когда пёс, зажав его в пасти, поднимает голову, — отключается.

Он приходит в себя уже лёжа на земле. Безвольное тело отказывается подчиняться, из ран ручейками течет кровь. Дышать мучительно больно, но кто-то требует дышать — и он судорожно втягивает в себя воздух.

Перед глазами всё расплывается, но он всё же различает, как двое псов ожесточенно грызутся с погнавшейся за ними стаей. Драка опасно приближается к распростёртому на траве Тони.

— Дыши, Тони, — напоминают ему, и он слушается. — Молодец. Посмотри на меня. Давай, ты сможешь.

Тяжёлой вялой головой даже шевелить трудно, но Тони прилагает все усилия. Он как сквозь дымку вглядывается в размытую фигуру Стива и рвано выдыхает.

— Вот так, — подбадривает его Стив. — Я знаю, что тебе больно, и знаю, что тебя покусал Хаммер, поэтому не хотел тебя трогать, пока ты меня не видишь. Дыши, Тони.

Тони покорно вдыхает, грудь слабо приподнимается и опускается, и Стив улыбается.

— Да, вот так, продолжай! Пока Баки и Клинт ещё дерутся, тебе тут оставаться слишком опасно, а если ты не получишь помощь, то просто истечёшь кровью. Ты не против, что я понесу тебя?

Тони, глядя на него, открывает и закрывает рот, но не может произнести ни звука.

— Тони, ты истекаешь кровью. Пожалуйста, разреши мне нести тебя, — упрашивает Стив. Тони собирает силы и лишь безмолвно дёргает неповоротливой головой, но Стиву и того достаточно. — Да, Тони, вижу! Держись.

Стив чрезвычайно осторожно смыкает зубы на истерзанном тельце, и Тони крупно вздрагивает, раздираемый страхом пополам с болью. Стив тут же пятится назад.

— Тони, всё хорошо, это я! — Он заглядывает Тони в глаза. — Не сдавайся, дыши, прошу!

Тони снова вдыхает и еле заметно машет Стиву лапкой. Получив разрешение, Стив нежнее нежного берёт его в пасть и бежит куда-то — быстро, но так, чтобы не растрясти. С каждой мучительной судорогой зрение Тони то проясняется, то снова мутнеет, но он верит, что Стив ему поможет. Он старается держаться, потому что Стив попросил его об этом. И только когда боль становится невыносимой, он отключается.

Тони кладут на землю, и он наконец… наконец приходит в себя. Из ран всё так же неумолимо сочится кровь, и откуда-то издалека доносится:

— Да ладно, Стив! Белка?

Миг, другой — и Стив пронзительно скулит и подталкивает носом Тони. От боли кружится голова, накатывает ужасная слабость, проткнутые рёбрами лёгкие отказываются работать.

— Останься со мной, — прорывается сквозь скулёж.

Тони делает последний слабый вдох и снова неуклонно сползает во тьму. Незнакомый голос произносит:

— Чёрт побери, Стив, поверить не могу, что я сейчас буду делать массаж сердца белке!

Над Тони нависает огромная фигура, и что-то тяжело давит на грудь.

Сверху загорается странный белый свет… снизу идёт холод от металла… ноющее тело накрывают чем-то тёплым… спутанное сознание выхватывает всё какими-то вспышками. Тони мало что помнит из них — он вроде бы на этом свете, но не совсем. Пока страшные раны понемногу исцеляются, он постоянно плавает в каком-то зыбком мареве. Но, несмотря на непривычную обстановку, ему уютно, потому что его греет кто-то большой.

Медленно моргая, он окончательно просыпается и вдруг понимает, что не знает, где он. Сердце начинает колотиться быстрее, но он не успевает накрутить себя до полномасштабной паники: на него кладут хвост.

— Ты очнулся, — говорит сверху Стив.

— Где… где я? — лихорадочно спрашивает Тони и ёрзает, пытаясь освободиться.

— Эй, всё хорошо, — успокаивает его Стив. — Не вырывайся, а то у тебя снова раны откроются. — Он дожидается, пока Тони не унимается: силы к нему так и не вернулись, так что теперь он тяжело дышит от перенапряжения. — Мой человек, Сэм, принёс тебя к себе, чтобы ты мог восстановиться. Я боялся, что ты умрёшь.

— Что ж, сейчас я в полном порядке. — Тони наконец выворачивается из-под хвоста и встаёт на четыре лапки. — Так что я ухожу.

Огромная лапа пресекает его попытку побега. 

— Это вряд ли. Ты до сих пор очень слаб, а снаружи сильно уж холодно.

— Но там Роуди, и Пеппер, и Питер! — восклицает Тони, взбираясь на раздражающую его лапу. Наверняка он слишком надолго оставил свою территорию без присмотра, ему нужно вернуться и лично увидеть, что его семья в безопасности.

Но Стив кладёт вторую лапу поверх первой и оттаскивает Тони назад.

— Они в порядке, Тони. Они приходили каждый день, чтобы убедиться, что ты ещё жив. — Опустив голову, он подталкивает Тони носом, вынуждая повернуться к окну. — Посмотри.

Оказывается, вот они где — все трое стоят рядком на подоконнике, прижавшись мордочками к стеклу.

— Они не перестанут трещать, пока мы их не впустим, — бурчит кто-то. Тони резко поворачивает голову навстречу бредущей к ним трёхногой немецкой овчарке. — Назойливые белки.

— Глупый пё… — норовит огрызнуться в ответ Тони, но Стив вовремя вмешивается:

— Баки.

— А что я? — Остановившись, пёс оборачивается на Тони. — Это они постоянно кидали камнями в окно, пока мы их не впускали.

— Они беспокоились за него. — Стив ласково тычется мокрым носом в шерсть Тони. 

Баки фыркает.

— Мы защищаем их от Хаммера с его стаей тупиц, а взамен нам достаются крики и камни. Что мы должны сделать, чтобы заслужить хоть немного мира и покоя?

— Просто впусти их уже, — вздыхает Стив. Снова фыркнув, Баки шагает к окну.

— Баки врёт как дышит. Вообще-то они ему нравятся — видел бы ты, как он Питера на спине таскает.

— Чушь собачья! — отлаивается Баки, но тем не менее открывает носом окно и впускает белок в дом. Питер тут же прыгает на его морду, взбирается на голову и, пробежав между ушей, устраивается на спине.

— Скорей, скорей, скорей! — радостно верещит Питер, вцепившись в собачью шерсть, и Баки послушно несёт его через всю комнату. — К мистеру Старку!

Пока Баки развлекает Питера, Пеппер и Роуди скачут своим ходом. Стив отпускает Тони, позволяя подобраться к нему поближе и скрупулёзно осмотреть.

— Я в порядке, — заверяет Тони. — Так, царапины.

Пеппер закатывает подозрительно блестящие глаза.

— Ты чуть не умер. — Она осторожно обнимает его. — Ещё раз выкинешь такой фокус, и я убью тебя самолично.

— Будешь в очереди, — сообщает Роуди, и Тони переходит в его столь же осторожные объятия. — Мы боялись, что ты не выкарабкаешься. Если бы Стив, Баки и Клинт вовремя не подоспели, ты пошёл бы на корм собакам.

— До этого мы были заняты, — извиняется Стив. — Мы вдруг понадобились все разом в одном месте, нам несколько дней потребовалось, чтобы всё отыскать.

Дохромав до Тони, Баки плюхается на задницу, давая Питеру соскользнуть по спине.

— Мистер Старк, мистер Старк, мне было так страшно!

Роуди перехватывает Питера, чтобы тот не налетел на Тони.

— Аккуратнее, Тони ещё не выздоровел, — предупреждает Роуди. Стив на всякий случай немного оттаскивает Тони, чтобы тот не пострадал от новой запланированной атаки. Оттолкнув его лапу, Тони сам, спотыкаясь, доходит до Питера и обнимает его. 

— Я в порядке, пацан, — мягко заверяет он. — Жив-здоров.

— Я так рад! — кричит Питер. Тони неловко, но ласково похлопывает его по голове, и от изнеможения у него тут же подкашиваются задние лапки.

— Хватит с тебя пока радости. — Пеппер ненавязчиво отводит Питера назад. — Мы ещё придём тебя проведать. — Она пристально смотрит на Стива. — Не ешь его.

Стива, кажется, так ужасает эта мысль, что он порывисто мотает головой из стороны в сторону. Прежде, чем ускакать следом за Пеппер и Питером, Роуди ухмыляется:

— И не сильно утомляй!

Баки хмыкает:

— Скорее Тони утомит Стива, чем Стив — Тони.

— Глупый пёс, — уже без особого пыла (по крайней мере, пока) повторяет Тони и не мешает Стиву подгрести себя поближе. Между его пушистых лап на самом деле очень уютно. 

— Я так рад, что ты выздоровел. — Стив ласково тычется в него носом и кладёт голову рядом с ним. В ответ Тони машет хвостом. Хотя он по-прежнему считает собак проклятием всей своей жизни, конкретно для этого дурацкого солнышка он, возможно, готов сделать исключение.

***

На поляну Стив ходит всё так же нерегулярно, но при каждом своём визите он обязательно оставляет орешки и жёлуди у подножия дерева. Тони его терпит, хотя золотистый ретривер, на его взгляд, каким дураком был, таким и остался. Иногда на поляну наведывается Баки — пусть только для того, чтобы посмеяться над неловким флиртом Стива и его попытками ухаживать.

Недавно Стиву особенно полюбился хвост Тони — огромный пушистый шар невесомого бурого меха размером со всю остальную белку. Теперь, застав Тони за поиском желудей, Стив непременно суёт нос в этот хвост. При этом он всегда оглушительно чихает, так что Тони перепуганно взлетает на дерево, и потом его приходится долго уговаривать спуститься.

А Баки неизменно ржёт, когда Тони обрушивает на Стива весь доступный крошечной белке гнев и осыпает градом камней дурацкую разинутую пасть. Услышав этот припадок гомерического хохота, Тони разворачивается и швыряется камнями уже в нелепый свисающий язык.

— Пока, Стив, пока, Баки, — издевательски тянет Тони и выталкивает надоедливые носы за пределы своей территории.

Ему бы удавалось это куда лучше, если бы он действительно этого хотел. Или бы если ему не приходилось, чёрт побери, каждый раз кричать:

— Питер, а ну слезь со спины Баки!


End file.
